Chain Reaction
by CeledeenKT
Summary: Snake calls Otacon for information on the other Brawl Characters....And it all leads down to 1 simple thing... Snake, Link, Navi, Ike, and Marth make an appearance. Birthday oneshot to my best friend, Naro.


**This fanfic is for my friend's birthday, so no I do expect people to hate it. Also, SHEEDA is spelt SHEIDA here. Cause it's cooler.**

**Happy 17th Birthday, Naro.**

"Thanks, Otacon." Snake replied as he shut off his receiver. As luck would have it, Link was walking by at the moment.

"Otacon? Whose that?" Snake sighed as he put his receiver away.

"It's...Nothing..." Snake tried to walk away, but was abruptly stopped by the shing of a sword.

"Are you getting outside help?" Snake turned around and shook his head. "That doesn't seem fair."

Snake looked at the Hero of Time. "We're here to fight. Fair doesn't exsist." At that moment, Navi came out and fluttered around the hero's head. "...the hell is that thing?"

Link lowered his sword and looked at Navi. "This? This is what we call the solid form of annoying. She's my fairy partner."

"Annoying? All I do is help! I told you about the monsters and helped you through all those dungeons!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE JAR, NAVI!" The sudden yell brought the fairy to silence as she fluttered back under Link's hat, without a word spoken. "Now, were you getting outside help?" Link proceeded to get his shield and stood in a fighting stance, spinning his sword once and became serious.

"Fine, if you keep it a secret, I won't blow off your legs." Link made a face at the threat, since he was threatening Snake, but put away his shield and spun his sword back into its sheath. "I'm having a friend play the games where the other characters are from."

"Wait, so he's playing Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess?" Snake made a weird face.

"What? Of course not. He already beat those a while ago. Right now, he's playing the one pretty boy is in."

Link blinked and thought about it for a minute. "Pretty boy? I can't think of anyone."

"The one from Fire Emblem or whatever. Has a tiara." Realization hit Link.

"Ohh, you mean Marth. I don't know. They animated him better, so he doesn't really look like a girl anymore. I mean, sure, the tiara is kinda creepy, but after that, he looks pretty much male."

"Apparently, he looks very much like a girl in the first game. Also, his assist trophy isn't in the game he's in."

"Oh, you mean Lyn? No, she's in Fire Emblem Seven. I played that one. She's a good swordswoman in the game. Her critical attack is the attack she does here."

"Which one is that other guy from Fire Emblem in?"

Link seemed to become stiff. "I-ike?"

Snake nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. He stole that head band idea from me."

"Psh. Yeah right. I didn't even hear about you until I got into Brawl." Snake turned around and Ike was standing there.

"How could you not have? My box is legendary."

"What I don't get is this" Ike began. "Where do people get the idea I love chicken?"

Link started to chuckle, trying to hold back a laugh. "Hey, Ike. Say it."

Ike crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"Aww, come on!! Say it."

"Gr...FINE! Only this once though. Then never again." Ike then took a deep breath and Snake and Link waited. "I fight for my friends!"

...

Then comes the laughter. Link couldn't help himself and was bent over, holding his sides. Snake pulled out his box and stat under it, but chuckles could be heard. Ike just tood there, fuming. Then, a ring was heard and Snake came out from under his box.

"Otacon? What is it?"

"Well, It seems Marth has a weakness. A _big_ one." Link and Ike leaned in and everyone listened. "It seems he has a girlfriend. And being there in Brawl is making a problem. Her birthday is coming up, and he probably doesn't remember."

"Hey, what's her name?" Link piped in. A picture of a long blue haired girl showed up.

"Her name is Sheida. They eventually get married."

"She's kinda hot." Link and Ike looked at each other, having spoke simultaneously.

Smiling evily, Link turned and began running fast. Ike looked and yelled at him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Link paused and looked back. "I don't care how evil it is, this is too good to pass up!" He continued to run as Ike began to folow.

Snake stood there, looking at the two as they disappeared. "Oh yeah." Otacon piped up. "Link has a fear of zombies and the moon if it has a face smiling creepy on it."

Snake looked down and looked at Otacon. "Why the hell would he have the fear of a creepy smiling moon?"

**With Link and Ike**

"Where could he be?" Link panted as he and Ike looked around. After no sign of Marth, Ike got an idea.

"HEY, MARTH!" Ike yelled. "LINK STOLE YOUR SPARE CAPE!"

Link looked at Ike curiously. "Why would that get Marth to come?"

Ike shook his head. "You don't understand, because you don't have a cape." As soon as the sentence was finished, pounding footsteps could be heard, and Marth appeared behind them in seconds, sword drawn.

"Hey, you're right. It does work." Link replied. Marth got the hint and lowered his sword.

"Ok, why were you two looking for me?"

Ike and Link exchanged glances and Link stepped forward.

"It's about Sheida." Marth's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Link continued. "Her birthday is coming up."

Marth stood there for a second. "It..can't be...what's today's date?" Ike stood there for a second thinking.

"The twenty-third."

"Oh, goodness... It's in three days! How could I have not realized!" Ike and Link watched as Marth started breaking down in front of them.

"Don't worry." Link began. "She'll understand. You were away fighting almost every day. I mean, wives understand those kind of things, right?"

Marth looked up really fast, wide eyed. "W-what do you mean? Wives?! We're dating, she's my girlfriend!"

"Nice one, Link" Ike said, nudging Link with his elbow. "He hasn't proposed yet, so he doesn't know."

"Oh god." Marth said. "I'm _marrying _her?"

"Well, yeah." Link said. "I mean, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, nothing but" Marth took a deep breath. "I haven't thought about it yet! We haven't been dating that long! I was just going to take her back home and have a simple picnic for her birthday, but I can't look at her after that!"

"Great job, hero." Ike said. "You made him freak out. You may just change the plot line to all the games he's in. What are you gonna do now?"

**Three days later**

The forest of Hyrule was one to challenge any in beauty. The sacred forest had no competitor; its beauty unmatched.

"Oh, wow Marth! This place is beautiful! How nice of Link to let us have a picnic here!"

"It sure was, Sheida." _'And he made a deal with Master Hand. He's not to threaten Navi anymore. How perfect.'_

The blanket was set up like a typical picnic, under a tree's shadow. The forest glowed with the light of the fairies, and the forest creatures sang their songs.

"This is romantic! This is a great birthday present, Marth!"

They sat down and began eating, though Marth's gaze kept avoiding Sheida. After she noticed, he asked him about it, and he said he was fine.

"Come on, Marth! It's my birthday, and you won't even look at me!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sheida, it's just that..."

"Well? I'm waiting! What birthday present is this if my boyfriend won't even look at me!?"

Marth took a deep breath and turned towards Sheida, eyes closed. "I don't want to have a girlfriend, Sheida." The forest seemed to quiet at the words, and Sheida became stiff. Marth cracked opened his eyes, and grabbed one of Sheida's hands, only to have it yanked back. He tried again, and kept a firm grip on it.

"Let go of me, Marth Lowell! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Sheida, will you just listen for a minute? I'll explain." He kneeled in front of her and looked at her. "I'm not looking at my girlfriend right now. At least, I hope not..."

"Out with it, you big jerk!" Sheida began crying.

"Sheida, I can only explain like this...Link helped me set this up, he made me realize something. That's why you're not my girlfriend to me."

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY! I want to leave, I want to get away from you! What am I to you, then, if not a girlfriend?"

Marth smirked. "I know what I'm doing is right. Sheida, will you not be my princess, but my queen? Be with me by my side? Be my Sheida Lowell?"

"M-Marth...You big jerk. Don't make me think you were going to..." Sheida wrapped her arms around Marth's neck. "I love you, you giant idiot. Never do that again."

"Heh, I guess I'm bad with words but you still said yes..."

**With Link**

"So, you sent them to the Sacred Forest?? You better have asked Saria! I'm not letting you soil our land with outsiders, people not even in the same game! Link, I-"

"Navi, for the love of Farore, shut the hell up! I made the deal with Master Hand to get them there for a day. I made arrangements with the Great Deku Tree, the kokiri and Saria. It's FINE! Marth needed it to be perfect."

"Well I see you finally have everything under control. It's about time you get your act together! You were lucky to have me with you in Ocarina of Time! You needed me so bad, you got yourself stuck into another game! You need me, admit it!"

"Hey, Navi."

"Yes Link?"

Link then proceeded to shove Navi into a jar, and everyone in hearing distance cheered.

"I can't threaten you, but that doesn't mean my jar wasn't taken away!"

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday, Naro!!**


End file.
